Misk'i Hooves
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Cuenta la historia que existía una alicornio que llevaba una maldición. Mi primera profanación a un Oc ajeno. Esta vez a la Oc de Bolivia.


Este fic se hace porque un socio mío me ha pedido profanar un Oc, se trata de Misk'i Hooves, alicornio (nadie quiere ser poni terrestre) de Bolivia. Cosa de mi agrado y sorpresa, pues yo también soy de este país. Sin otro particular, disfruten el clopfic.

* * *

Siempre la acompaña, está a su lado la perfidia, el miedo y la desarmonía. Brisas en calma, rezos en silencio, logros pasados de una vida sin gloria. Una sombra… Nada.

Una niña que en cristal solo ve ídolos, ojos verdes que pintaban sus lienzos, un fugaz amarre componía sus sonetos. Una labia demente solapaba sus palabras, una dicha ausente consigo misma traducía ponis en espejos, espejos donde quería reconocerse.

Si el dolor en su sequía le trajo compañía a la existencia de Misk'i, esta fue su propio reflejo, uno que por virtud propia poseía sus mismos ojos, su mismo rostro, su misma melena, sus mismas alas. Comparadas, una frente a la otra, eran todo, menos una.

Mil historias juntas al calor del tiempo, pero separadas. Fiel reflejo que aparecería frente a ella allí donde anduviera. Y pasaron por sus vidas tantos, dejando temor, dejando miedo, dejando confusión y dejando su propio amor atrás. Si el mundo era un traidor por qué no serlo entre ellas. Solas en el banco de la plaza, caminaban lejos del mundo, mirando con sus ojos el reflejo del agua. Dispersas, gavillaban sin júbilo y sin sufrimiento, vagaban por el mundo ausentes.

Pasearon juntas por el parque porque no podían separarse, observaron las estatuas blancas, miraron a los más pequeños correr contentos, olieron las magnolias, los claveles y las rosas. El viento, presuroso como siempre, las atingió hasta las entrañas.

Allí, en el camino de vuelta, observó a un corcel atractivo, que le sonrió y le dedicó una mirada pícara, la yegua no supo hacer más que mirar al frente e ignorar todo lo que pudo haber sido, pues eso sería y nada más. Cuando el corazón se seca cada día más, cuando sus mentes concatenaban el todo para aislarse de la una y la otra, qué más podrían ofrecer.

La niña observaba siempre el espejo, queriendo ver en sí misma a una alicornio mayor, con magia poderosa, digna, hermosa, deleitable, deseable. La otra anhelaba verse y reconocerse ante los ojos de la niña. Los pasos de sus días hacia finalmente ser un blanco, un nulo, o algo obscuro y difuso. Lógicas eran las lágrimas que exaltaban su apariencia, inermes eran sus gemidos cada vez más huecos, ausentes del dolor verdadero ¿Qué la afligía? ¿Qué la lastimaba?

Vivían así dos espíritus en un mismo cuerpo, ya jamás sería la de antes, la niña jamás contendría a su contraparte, ambas seguirían vagando hasta la hora final y, por tan solo un instante, ambas sintieron el mismo miedo, en algún momento ambas morirían tan solas como habrían llegado al mundo, tan incompletas, tan vacías.

Los ojos de la niña transmitían una dulzura vacía, abrían un corazón que lastimaba por su frío. Y, por caluroso que fuera su trato, por suaves que fueran sus cascos, por hermosa que fuera su melena tricolor, en el fondo estaba tan vacía que sus anhelos por vestidos eran casi instintivos.

Por ello, al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue posicionarse frente al espejo y ataviarse con todos los vestidos que encontró. Y era solo cuando observaban el espejo que realmente sentían cierta familiaridad, entonces y solo entonces ambas podían respirar sin temer que su exhalación sería el último aliento.

El dolor en su interior se disfrazaba de cobardía, verse era correr lejos, verse era transmitirse, verse era odiarse. Y así como los vestidos y los peinados la transformaban, así se convencía de tener un alma, un rincón tan puro que la obscuridad de su estado nunca la consumiría. Iluminada por su propia esperanza, allí donde el dolor habitaba de pronto volaba la ilusión, de pronto se sentía contenta consigo misma. Dentro de un vestido negro con brillos azules, en medio de su dormitorio, sonrió por fin.

No era niña por su edad, era niña porque guardaba el tesoro más preciado: la certeza de que no existía mal en el mundo, a pesar de vivirlo, encarnarlo y sufrirlo, cada vez que se encontraba allí podía convencerse de que al menos este no la alcanzaría, que todo el pasado se iría y que el futuro la liberaría. De esa forma pervivía en el presente.

Se pintó los labios y se delineó, sus ojos, preciosos como dos esmeraldas se perdieron ante la vista del espejo.

El deseo de la otra despertaba entonces y el mal que crecía dentro de ellas se aplacaba, pronto sus espíritus se acercaban y mutuamente se confundían el uno con el otro, dejaba de controlar sus cascos para sentir cómo estos lentamente comenzaban a recorrerla, su mente se hundía profundamente y sus cascos parecían ajenos, la recorrían de arriba abajo, apreciando su rostro que reflejaba su rubor, sus labios que susurraban palabras sin sentido.

Así la sensación bajó hasta su clítoris, donde la punta de su casco palpó primeramente con toda la suavidad del mundo y después con una presión más fuerte, frotaba su clítoris de arriba abajo, hasta que cayó sobre el piso de su dormitorio, su vestido dificultaba la sensación. Abrió las piernas y retiro la tela que le impedía el paso.

Desde ese punto, su casco comenzó a realizar movimientos en círculos, pero esta vez, dejó que la tela se interpusiera para sentir cómo el roce comenzaba a enloquecerla, otro casco subió a través de su vientre hasta su pecho y comenzó a hundirse para apretar su piel contra sus costillas, con dureza, pero sin violencia, sentir aquel tacto solo la impulsaba a sentirse ajena, débil, pero al mismo tiempo libre.

Inmensa sensación de los albores del tiempo, una fragancia fuerte inundaba el ambiente y la humedad entre sus muslos se acrecentaba, hasta el punto de sentirse tan libre como débil en principio arqueando su espalda para que aquel casco pudiera moverse con mayor libertad y tuviera mayor contacto con su intimidad, comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos, bailando al ritmo de los círculos, asimilando cada roce lleno de aquel júbilo ardiente que la cubría por completo.

Pronto todo su cuerpo se veía envuelto en la actividad, sus movimientos eran cataclismos que hacían crujir la madera y sus gemidos inundaban su habitación, la humedad atravesaba la tela de su vestido y se impregnaba en los cascos, mismos que no dejaban tomarla, apoderándose de ella como si jamás pudieran volver a tenerla, como si su separación fuera inevitable, como si del amante más fiel y entregado se tratase.

Ya cuando toda su mente se nubló y la sensación de éxtasis logró coparla, con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre su espalda, observando el techo y advirtiendo que sus voces internas dormían, ya mañana, cuando despertase, ellas volverían junto con su maldición. Pero al menos esa noche dormiría en el suelo, con un vestido y una dulce sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
